


Escape Capsule Amber

by cnoocy



Category: Yellow Submarine (movie)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Steampunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-03
Updated: 2009-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:11:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cnoocy/pseuds/cnoocy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Where did this place come from?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape Capsule Amber

We were only on board to be the entertainment. The Bathyscaphic Juggernaut HMS Bishopsgate was to be the prototype of an entire fleet of submersible craft, and for the gala maiden voyage, the ministry hired the men of the Pataphysical String Quartet and the four of us in the Ladies' Chamber Music Society of Lancashire. When monsters attacked the ship, it was because a helpful and courteous Royal Marines sergeant shoved us into Escape Capsule Amber that we eight survived. So when we arrived at this new and beautiful land beneath the waves, we naturally named it after him: Pepperland.


End file.
